


old shit

by summertime06



Category: Bucklington - Fandom, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertime06/pseuds/summertime06
Summary: year old fics that i never had the balls to post until now. all buckbed and sorta short. if enough people care ill post the other two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one from may 24th 2018. really short and from beds side. all the things buck is saying is from his raft stream w bed 💕
> 
> original desc:
> 
> oughouhgouhh..........buck homosexual.

"and oh my god..." Buck paused "the man is SO MUCH more handsome in person, chat." 

Bed felt his face heat up and leaned back from his microphone, room suddenly feeling hotter than before.

"I-I- Its- Its impossible!" Buck continued complimenting Bed, voice getting higher and higher.

Bed let out a nervous laugh in hopes that it would somehow make his face and ears less hot, it was all so sudden, Buck had caught him completely off guard.

"...I WAS LOOKIN' AT CLOTHES THE OTHER DAY..." Bucks sudden loud voice making Bed focus on him again, "THERE WAS A MODEL AND I WAS LIKE...'Whoa that looks a lot like BedBananas!"

Beds face grew at least 10 degrees hotter with every word. He let out another short chuckle.

"I'm not joking Bed!" Buck laughed out.

"W..Wow, Thank you!" Bed said, laughing nervously. Did he really think that? 

He put his head in his cold hands, hands quickly warming up from the heat radiating off his face. Did Buck really feel the same way or was this is tired, hopeful mind thinking to far into a few compliments? 

...What if Buck did like him back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy first day of hanukkah heres another bit of bullshit i wrote in may 2018....haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this in may of 2018. not beta read or anything. only a few bits have been updated because they bugged me so much. the ending is sorta. abrupt but w/e enjoy 
> 
> original desc:  
> AIR BNB BUT GAY

_It was cold. Cold, itchy, and dark....and uncomfortable._

Buck turned for at least the sixth time in two minutes, pulling the blanket up higher in an attempt to stop the biting cold.

After laying still for a few minutes, he let low groan of annoyance, turning onto his back staring at the gross, white, yellow tinted popcorn ceiling. 

Letting out a short huff and grabbing at his phone. He turned it on, the bright light blinding him for a few seconds before he focused on the numbers '3:27 AM' printed on the screen.

He sighed. He could feel the dolls staring at him if he stayed to still. Sitting up he thought about what to do.

_I could sleep on the couch._

The couch will kill my back I cant do that.

 _Maybe Criken will let me lay with him._

Buck let out a short laugh. He already knew that wouldn't happen. He heard the breathy, low, whispers coming from the room an hour after everyone went to bed when he had gone to get a glass of water. And Tomato was strangely missing.

_Maybe Bed will._

He felt his cheeks flush at the though of laying in the same bed as him. But...It was a tempting thought. He'd just have to keep his back to the incredibly handsome man who he.... _Oh boy._

Slowly standing up (to stall or to make sure he didn't get a headache?) he opened his door and walked two doors down to Beds room. Taking a deep breath, he lightly tapped on the door.

"Bed." Buck harshly whispered, "Bed, can I come in?" 

Silence. It was completely quite in the room. Buck sighed, he really did not want to sleep on the couch. 

Slowly opening the door, Buck stuck his head in and saw Beds sleeping face on the bed. With a soft smile on his face, Buck slowly stalked over to Bed. Lightly shaking the other he softly whispers,

"Bed? Bed, buddy, wake up. I need to ask you something."

Bed groaned, slowly stretching and blinking open his eyes with a long yawn and a quite, 'What?' 

"Would it...would it be okay if I slept with you-" Bucks face reddened, "N-Not- not like that but just...you know. My bed is really uncomfortable and- and- the dolls- it's cold and-" 

Buck stopped his rant as Bed let out a soft giggle and raised the blanket next to him. 

"Of course you can, Buck." He said with a smile.

"T-Thanks Bed..." 

Buck slowly crawled into the bed as Bed scooted over to make room. They laid back to back in the darkness of the room. 

"Goodnight, Buck."

"N-Night.."

It was almost silent after that, Beds soft breathing and heat reminding Buck that they were indeed in the same bed. Inches apart. So Close. 

Buck, forcing his face and ears not to warm at the thought of Bed being so fucking close, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was tired, it was probably 4 AM by now and- and- he needs to sleep. 

As Buck neared the brink of sleep, he felt the body next to him shift and felt an arm drape over him. Buck stiffened and took a deep breath though his nose, mind racing with thoughts like, _"oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit." "is he spooning me."_ and _"oh my god."_

Buck felt his face heating up as he screwed his eyes shut, forcing himself to forget about it and rest. He didn't mean it. He's asleep. He doesn't know what he's doing.

-

When Buck opened his eyes he realized three things. He fell asleep at some point, he wasn't looking at a wall anymore and he also had his arms wrapped around Bed. Legs entangled with his. He was looking at Beds yellow sleep shirt and chest. 

_We are cuddling. Oh FUCK we are cuddling._

Face getting hot, he tried shifting only for Bed to make a small "Oh!" and suddenly they where separated again, Bed sitting up and the other parroting the moment. Buck suddenly felt cold despite his hot face.

"'m sorry Buck, I grab things in my sleep, I guess." Bed said, letting out a short chuckle. His face was red. "When I woke up I was going to leave but," he paused seeming to picking his words carefully, "you seemed at peace."

"You...You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have woke up." Buck looked down, scratching at his head nervously. His face, ears and neck felt hot. Hopefully Bed didn't notice.

Bed let out a small huff, saying "Well, of course I did, silly! It sounded like you hadn't slept at all before you came into my room." Slowly, a grin was over taking Beds face as he pitched up his voice to say "The dolls, Buck. They almost got you, huh?" 

Buck, involuntarily shivering at the thought of all those damn dolls, stuck his tongue out at Bed with a Nuh-Uh!

They both pause, staring at each other, before breaking down into laughter over the joke. As the giggle fest calmed down, Buck looked at the other with a soft smile.

"Thanks, for letting me lay in your bed. Means a lot." 

Bed, with his own loving soft grin on his face said back "Don't worry about it, buddy. It's what friends do." 

Continuing to look at each other, Bed slowly inched his hand over to Bucks and placed it over his, interlinking fingers. His face got red again. Buck turned and looked forwards, trying to calm the panic growing in his stomach. 

"Friends, huh?" Buck said, in a deep cowboy accent to try and calm his nerves.


End file.
